La lumière de nos coeurs
by KiraKandra
Summary: Aqua erre dans les ténèbres depuis une éternité, incapable d'y échapper. A force de se battre contre la noirceur des cœurs, elle finit par perdre de vue sa lumière, son but. Elle s'abandonne peu à peu, délaissant sa sensibilité, ses souvenirs. OS.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et contexte appartiennent à Square Enix blablabla...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Edit : Merci beaucoup Jolili pour ta review ! Je crois qu'on deviendrait tous fous dans cette situation... Oui vivement KH3 c'est sûr, mais bon, je ne veux pas me faire trop d'espoir car l'attente risque d'être longue..  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Noir.<p>

Aqua se souvenait à peine des autres couleurs. Même ses habits avaient perdu tout éclat d'espoir, plus rien ne semblait éclairer sa route. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ?

Le sentier qu'elle arpentait se détachait difficilement de la masse ténébreuse qui constituait les environs. Elle était peut-être perdue. Elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait vraiment un chemin, ou si elle ne faisait que tourner en rond depuis le début. Tout se ressemblait ici, tout n'était que noirceur. Elle l'entourait, l'oppressait. Ses jambes s'alourdissaient de plus en plus, ses genoux heurtaient fréquemment le sol, ses muscles étaient engourdis mais ils persistaient à la relever. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne sentait même plus la fatigue, la douleur, qu'elle ne sentait rien. Errant dans ce labyrinthe de pénombre, elle continuait d'avancer car elle devait protéger ses amis. Ses jambes s'engageaient sur cette voie sombre, inlassablement, et ainsi elle s'enfonçait toujours plus au cœur et au bord des ténèbres. C'était devenu mécanique. Quand les Sans-Cœurs se jetaient sur la jeune femme, ses bras se levaient d'instinct et les balayaient d'un simple revers, tel un vulgaire pantin que le vide s'appropriait peu à peu. Seule sa conscience était encore aux aguets. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle s'éteigne, ce serait tellement plus simple.

De sombres traînées de poussière défilaient à ses côtés, des filaments obscurs jouaient avec l'espace, virevoltaient autour d'elle, l'effleuraient dans un frisson et se retiraient avec hâte, comme brûlés par l'étincelle qui résidait en leurs cœurs. Mais eux aussi elle finissait par ne plus les sentir. Combien de temps cela allait-t-il encore durer ? Elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à différencier ces instants de ceux où son corps s'allongeait, où elle s'abandonnait doucement et se laissait bercer par un silence dévorant, enveloppée dans un linceul de ténèbres. Et lorsqu'elle émergeait de ce prétendu sommeil, ses pensées s'échappaient et ses jambes se remettaient en marche.

Mais cette fois, elle ne comprit pas qu'elle s'était immobilisée. Le regard perdu, son souffle se ralentit. Son corps bascula en avant, sans qu'elle le réalise véritablement. Il ne rencontra aucune surface, aucun lit de noirceur pour l'accueillir. Elle s'évanouissait dans les airs, flottait plus que tombait à vrai dire, telle une feuille d'automne virevoltant dans un dernier élan au gré de la douce et funèbre brise.

_Ma conscience vacilla, elle m'échappait tranquillement. J'aurais eu le temps de la rattraper. Mes pensées disparaissaient une à une, elles s'écoulaient hors de mon esprit et se mêlait à l'abîme dans lequel je sombrais. Etais-je tombée d'une plate-forme ? Je n'en savais rien. Je m'en fichais. J'étais calme, comme si j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. Cette forme d'insensibilité, d'indifférence s'était si profondément ancrée en moi que sentir les ténèbres me dévorer ne déclenchait aucune sensation assez puissante pour me faire réagir. Je savais qu'elles effleuraient ma peau d'une caresse affamée, qu'elles finiraient par s'introduire sous cette coquille frêle. Je savais qu'elles se propageaient au sein de ma chair dénuée de chaleur, qu'elles consumaient la moindre parcelle d'essence qui restait mollement accrochée à mon être. Je fermai les yeux, lentement. Elles approchaient de mon cœur, avec de plus en plus d'avidité. Cette fois, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas me réveiller. Peut-être même l'espérai-je. _

_J'avais baissé les bras. _

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. L'air lui manquait, sa respiration se fit plus silencieuse après quelques minutes. La main sur le cœur, une vive chaleur la brûlait rageusement. Elle toussa pour échapper à la douleur, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle parvint à calmer son esprit à vif que celle-ci s'atténua. Elle ne reconnaissait peut-être pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait précédemment allongée, mais elle savait ce que c'était : un Palier de l'Eveil. Et le sien plus précisément, puisqu'elle était représentée tout à gauche. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé inconsciente, aussi elle se leva prudemment. Elle était encore confuse et ses sens affolés ne l'aidaient guère à se stabiliser. Finalement assurée de son équilibre, elle fit quelques pas, décrivant de petits mouvements circulaires et tournant sur elle-même. C'était étrange. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici, au plus profond de son être. C'était un endroit qu'elle avait toujours protégé avec ses valeurs et ses codes, ses idéaux et ses promesses, ainsi qu'avec sa raison. Elle avait inconsciemment érigé des barrières de lumière, assez puissantes pour repousser les ténèbres environnantes depuis sa naissance. Mais elles étaient toujours là. Doucement, Aqua, qui se trouvait désormais au bord du précipice, se pencha en avant. Le noir s'étendait une nouvelle fois à perte de vue. Le sol s'effrita soudainement, la forçant à reculer face à la mâchoire sombre qui se refermait sournoisement sur le rebord. Elle se retrouva de nouveau au centre du palier, vierge de toute image et couleur. Il n'y avait que des cases vides de taille diverses. Sa réflexion était bannie. Elle était dans un état intermédiaire. Elle se sentait à la fois désespérément vide et purgée. Elle était incapable de se défaire des pensées qui l'avaient probablement conduite ici, et pourtant elle n'arrivait plus à les suivre. A moins qu'elle n'ait été absorbée en grande partie par les ténèbres et qu'elle se soit retranchée ici. La douleur brûlante se raviva immédiatement, et Aqua se plia sous la violence de l'attaque. Puis elle constata d'un ton neutre :

« Au moins, je suis bien vivante. »

A cette parole un cœur noir se dessina sous ses pieds. La demoiselle s'écarta, cherchant la signification d'un tel symbole. Un autre bruit sur la droite attira son attention. Plusieurs marches quasi transparentes apparurent une à une, formant un escalier qu'elle gravit lentement. Ses muscles et ses pensées semblaient endormis et ne lui laissaient qu'une impression de faiblesse qu'elle assumait comme punition. Elle fut forcée de s'arrêter car la dernière marche débouchait sur le vide. La jeune fille prit une inspiration plus profonde, qu'elle relâcha bruyamment. Elle eut une soudaine envie de pleurer.

_N'aie pas peur, avance._

_Si ton cœur est ouvert à la lumière, tu trouveras toujours le chemin._

La jeune femme se retourna, plus par réflexe, car elle était consciente que la voix émanait de son cœur. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis, résolue, elle ferma les yeux et fit un pas en avant. Ses pieds rencontrèrent une surface invisible mais qui semblait stable. Elle s'y aventura avec plus de confiance. Dès que son pied entra en contact avec la plateforme, il se produisit une étrange résonance. Elle s'immobilisa et remarqua que celle-ci se répercutait sous la forme d'ondes, comme à la surface de l'eau. Alors qu'elle se remit en marche, une envolée de colombes d'une blancheur immaculée découvrit le sol et révéla un second palier. Celui-ci était d'une teinte bleutée, et représentait en son centre un océan. On pouvait même apercevoir une île sur la droite, où figuraient trois emplacements ronds, vides. La demoiselle contempla ces cases, perplexe. Tout le reste du palier s'était dévoilé, pourquoi persistaient-elles à demeurer vierges ?

« Il doit me manquer quelque chose. »

_Quelque chose que tu as oublié_.

Cette fois, elle porta la main droite à son cœur et pencha la tête en avant. La douleur était revenue. Elle savait que c'était l'oubli de ce quelque chose qui la brûlait terriblement. Quelque chose de très important, ça aussi elle le savait, elle le sentait. C'était là, quelque part, elle pouvait presque l'effleurer avec son esprit, cette chose enfouie au plus profond de son cœur, ici-même. Une larme roula sur sa joue froide. Aqua sursauta et récolta le précieux liquide de son index, puis contempla l'éclat cristallin avec perplexité. La tristesse qui l'habitait n'en était pourtant pas responsable. Un craquement mit brusquement fin à sa réflexion. Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver l'origine du bruit que le sol se brisa en plusieurs morceaux de verre et elle chuta dans l'océan. Littéralement.

_C'était une étrange sensation. Je sombrai lentement, mais j'étais comme enveloppée d'une intense chaleur. Je n'avais pas la force ni de crier ni de me débattre. Mes lèvres étaient scellées et mes bras, complètement soumis, ballaient devant moi. On aurait dit qu'ils tentaient de saisir une quelconque accroche, mais ils ne faisaient que brasser de l'eau. Mes yeux étaient presque clos, ils tentaient de s'habituer à l'élément aqueux. J'étais presque à l'aise, je me sentais bien, calme, reposée, presqu'en paix. Je ne voyais pas les abysses vers lesquels je m'enfonçai, mais ce n'était pas important, je n'avais pas peur. J'allai fermer les yeux quand je remarquai que l'eau s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Je m'éloignai de l'obscurité. Un frisson me glaça soudainement l'échine, une désagréable sensation de fraîcheur taquinait mon dos. Je manquai tout aussi soudainement d'air. Mes lèvres cédèrent, libérant par là même une série de petites bulles qui chatouillèrent ma joue puis effleurèrent mes cheveux et disparurent derrière moi. J'entendis mon cœur battre. La chaleur disparut cruellement, et le froid qui m'envahit fut une véritable décharge. Je me redressai, comme prise d'une convulsion, et émergeai simplement à la surface de l'eau. Je toussai, crachant l'intrus hors de mes poumons, et au prix de grandes bouffées d'air, je parvins à retrouver une respiration régulière. Une lumière éblouissante m'agressa, et il fallut toute une minute à mes yeux pour s'accoutumer à cette clarté déchirante. Une nouvelle énergie coulait en moi, je remuai bras et jambes pour m'en assurer et éviter de replonger. J'étais persuadée que cette chaleur y était pour quelque chose. Elle avait saisi chacun de mes membres, diffusant par vagues une ressource précieuse. Je me retournai, l'île était devant moi, à une vingtaine de mètres. J'étais déjà venue ici._

Aqua nagea en direction de la terre ferme. Le contact avec le sable doucement chauffé par l'astre solaire fut des plus agréables pour la jeune fille, qui s'étendit et relâcha le flot de ses pensées. L'air qui franchissait ses lèvres d'un ton pesant semblait progressivement alléger tout son corps. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme calme de sa respiration. Elle se sentait en vie.

« Kairi ! »

Elle se redressa brusquement. La voix émanait d'un jeune adolescent, qui venait à son encontre. Pourquoi lui semblait-il si familier ? Cette tignasse châtain, ces grands yeux bleus, c'était le petit garçon de l'Ile du Destin. Mais comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle était tombée des ténèbres pour se retrouver ici ?

« Allez on arrête de jouer montre-toi ! »

Le brun secouait la tête, dépassé, quand un rire plus grave retentit derrière lui. Un garçon à la chevelure argentée apparut et s'étira, nettement plus décontracté que son compagnon. Elle l'avait déjà vu lui aussi, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement. Elle avait voulu lui transmettre son pouvoir avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà un élu de la Keyblade. Aqua ne put retenir un sourire en voyant qu'ils étaient toujours amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient grands… Combien de temps avait passé ? Depuis combien d'années errait-elle dans les ténèbres ?

« Allons Sora, depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé où elle se cache ?

- Rhoo ça va ! »

Les garçons s'approchèrent d'elle. Le premier scrutait les alentours tandis que le deuxième le suivait et l'observait faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne semblaient pas la voir. Aqua voulut articuler une parole mais son corps fut plus rapide que son esprit. Elle fit un pas en avant, tendit une main qui visait l'épaule du brun, mais ne rencontra que le vide. L'adolescent passa au travers d'elle comme si elle n'avait pas été là. Un coup en plein estomac aurait été moins douloureux. Elle se sentit transpercée de toute part, comme brûlée par une lumière agressive, la douleur qu'elle avait déjà éprouvé à deux reprises.

_Ton cœur souffre. Tu as oublié._

Elle eut envie de répondre qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur. La jeune fille tomba à genoux, le deuxième garçon aurait dû la renverser, mais il passa au travers, comme le premier. La douleur ne changea pas. La bouche entrouverte, elle était incapable d'émettre un son, sa voix se perdait au fond de sa gorge, enfouie, bloquée.

« Tu as encore perdu Sora ! »

La voix cristalline lui parvint brusquement, et se transforma en petit rire. Aqua se retourna pour voir qu'une jeune fille avait surgi d'on ne sait où pour se planter devant le jeune garçon, l'air triomphant. C'était celle qu'elle avait sauvé des Nescients dans le Jardin Radieux, elle la reconnut sans difficulté, et aurait pu le faire en fermant les yeux, rien qu'en sentant sa lumière. Le petit brun se baissa, jouant d'un faux dépit qui reconnaissait sa défaite, puis tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Un rire pétillant de sincérité. Alors qu'elle les observait, une larme coula sur sa joue. Etait-ce vraiment la sienne ? Le rire se fit soudainement lointain comme si elle était dans une bulle et il y eut un silence pendant lequel une autre larme s'enfuit, puis une autre, et encore une. Un silence pendant lequel la fille aux courts cheveux auburn laissa son rire se fermer en sourire et son regard dériver au-delà de son compagnon. C'est tout un océan profond qu'elle rencontra pour la deuxième fois. Un bleu magnifique et perçant, noyé par un flot de tristesse, encadré par de fins cheveux plus clairs et plus dociles, un bleu qui s'imprima au fond de ses propres yeux.

« La lumière… »

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de murmurer ceci que la jeune femme disparut. Son ami la contempla avec inquiétude.

« Quoi ?

- Je croyais que… non en fait, rien. On rentre ? » Demanda-t-elle, son sourire retrouvé.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Aqua se retrouva de nouveau sur son palier, assise sur le cœur sombre. La douleur disparut brutalement, elle rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine et s'effondra en larmes. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce que c'était ? Un sourire, un rire, la voix de ses amis…

« Terra, Ven…Je suis tellement désolée… »

_J'ai si honte. C'est si…douloureux. Comment ai-je pu laisser les ténèbres les enfouir au plus profond de mon être ? Non ce n'est pas à cause des ténèbres, c'est de ma faute. A force de me battre contre elles, j'ai oublié ce que je cherchais à protéger. Je n'aurais pas dû m'épuiser à les repousser, mais leur montrer à quel point notre lumière est forte. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser de côté en voulant vous défendre, j'aurais dû vous faire confiance, croire en la force de nos cœurs. J'ai été une parfaite idiote. J'ai pourtant senti tous ces sentiments s'enfuir, au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais dans mon obscurité. Je croyais que ce serait mieux…j'avais tellement tort ! Je vous ai abandonné… Je ne mérite pas notre amitié, je ne mérite pas votre lumière. Mais mon cœur dit le contraire. Il fait partie du vôtre, et le vôtre du mien n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne peut nous séparer pas vrai ? Comment ai-je pu oublier ?_

Sous ses pieds le sol s'illumina. Brillant d'une intense lueur, le cœur perdit toute noirceur. Celle-ci s'étira tout autour, mais sans jamais mordre le cœur blanc. Un rayon lumineux se forma du cœur et convergea vers l'effigie de ses amis, qui venait d'apparaître à sa droite sous une nuée de poussière bleutée. Un cercle finement décoré se dessina un peu plus haut, où le visage souriant d'une jeune fille au regard océan et aux courts cheveux auburn était représenté. Trois éclaireuses ornaient le tableau et sinuaient entre les divers dessins. Sa propre figure, sur la gauche, se retrouva parée d'une partie de son armure, brassards et jambières, et elle tenait dans sa main droite la Master Keeper, symbolisant son héritage de Maître de la Keyblade. Quant à sa main gauche, elle était portée sur sa poitrine, couvrant silencieusement leur cœur. Elle arborait un visage serein, et un sourire paisible étirait ses lèvres.

_La lumière en toi te guidera vers la lumière d'un autre… _

_Quelqu'un qui te protégera.*_

_Tu es…Kairi ?_

_Juste ses souvenirs, et une partie de son cœur. Ils sont présents en lui._

_Lui..? Qui ?_

La lumière se fit plus forte, l'éblouissant à tel point qu'elle dut fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était de retour dans les ténèbres. Ou peut-être ne les avait-elle jamais vraiment quittées. Aqua prit une grande inspiration, qu'elle relâcha avec soin, savourant pleinement un air qu'elle ne trouvait plus lourd ni étouffant. Elle fit apparaître la Keyblade de son ancien maître, maintenant sienne, et la contempla durant plusieurs secondes.

_Maître Eraqus, je ne vous décevrai plus. _

Elle s'appuya sur l'arme pour se redresser et reprit son chemin, calme et sereine comme la sage élue de la Keyblade qu'elle avait toujours été. Son visage avait retrouvé sa quiétude habituelle, ses yeux, qui renfermaient une note subtile, contemplaient les environs avec compréhension et acceptation. Elle sentait la caresse des ténèbres sur son corps, son esprit et son cœur. Elle ne tenta pas de la rejeter, elle la laissait simplement aller. Elle se mouvait avec détermination et grâce, telle une lueur bleue se glissant avec facilité dans ce monde d'obscurité. Elle affichait un éternel et doux sourire.

_Ven…j'ai promis. Terra…je continuerai à veiller sur la lumière de nos cœurs. _

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour cet OS,<strong> **ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Kingdom Hearts, et comme je crois bien que Aqua est mon personnage favori...  
><strong>

**J'espère avoir été assez fidèle à l'univers et surtout au personnage ! **

***Ces deux phrases sont directement tirées du jeu, lorsque Aqua sauve Kairi pour être plus précise.**


End file.
